


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Frozen (2013), Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Bayern München, Borussia Dortmund, Bromance, Brotherhood, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Gen, Not sure what is this but enjoy?, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario decides to leave Borussia Dortmund for Bayern Munich, leaving his buddy Marco heart broken. And now Mario hopes he is able to repair the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [People Fall in Love in Mysterious Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637440) by [Fearlesskiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki). 



> This is actually written for my fiction: People fall in love in mysterious ways. But I find that it could be a stand alone. It's not related to my other fic now. So here it is. :) it's just a fun little lyrics changing thingy.
> 
> *Everything in this fiction is just a fandom and not related to the real people and brands stated in the fiction.*

It is a cold winter day at Dortmund. Mario just signed a contract with the current German Champion Bayern Munich. He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, then exhales. There is visible vapor when he exhales. He opens his eyes to look at the frosty streets. It was a really hard decision to make, but he had to follow his intuition. His heart felt that this is right for his future. He just signed with the best club in Germany. Isn't it supposed to be a celebration? But why isn't he jumps for joy?

 

It is snowing in the Dortmund streets. Mario looks upon the sky, closes his eyes and let the snowflakes fall on his face. He puts his hands in his pocket for comfort. There aren't many people on the streets so it is perfect. Mario needs the silence to gather his thoughts. The footballer then opens his eyes, picks up his phone, and start calling his mom. He tells her about the news. Mom is delighted and dad is proud of him. After a few words of encouragement from mom and dad, they end the conversation. Then Mario stares at his phone for quite a while. A minute later, there is an incoming message. It is from André.

 

_Schü: Yo! How is the decision? :)_

_Mario: Super![1] I chose Bayern._

_Schü: Awesome bro! :D  
_

 

"That was easy. But how do I break this news to my teammates? Especially Marco..." Mario thinks to himself.

 

It's not like it will be a total surprise. Mario has been asking for advice before he signs the contract, and Marco was one of those people. But being a Borussia Dortmund fan, Marco insists the younger boy stay at Dortmund no matter how good is the Bayern offer. But now that he chose the rival team, will their friendship remain?

 

Mario decides to walk back home. It's a good way to clear his head, and his apartment isn't that far from his current location after all. When he reaches the corridor of his apartment, he heard a voice calling for his nickname. He turns his head, and it is Marco.

 

"Sunny, Sunny, do you wanna build a snowman?" Marco said with his green eyes glowing to him.

 

"Snowman?" Mario puzzled.

 

"Yeah, it's snowing right now! Come on!" said Marco. He took Mario's hands and started to walk, but Mario stood still. Marco turns his head to his friend, furrows his brows, wondering why his friend isn't moving.

 

"What happened, Sunny?" Marco asked.

 

"Marco, there's something I need to tell you," Mario said with a serious face.

 

"What is it?" asked Marco with a smile.

 

Mario takes a deep breath and continues "Marco, I'm leaving Dortmund."

 

"What?" asked Marco. He is hoping that he heard it wrongly.

 

"I've signed the Bayern contract," Mario replied, confirming Marco with a nonchalant tone.

 

Marco stunned for a while. His face has turned from a bright smile to a dark angry frown within seconds. He isn't happy with Mario's answer.

 

"I've should have known," said Marco before turning away. He lets go Mario's hand and starts to run the opposite way.

 

"Marco, Marco!" Mario shouted while chasing his friend. He tries to explain, but Marco does not let the younger boy a chance to explain. The older boy runs back to his room as quickly as possible and locks the door. Mario tried chasing him down but couldn't stop the older boy. Marco curls into a ball and sobs in his room. Tears kept flowing down his cheeks. He wipes his tears away with his hands, but new tears continue to flow.

 

"You promised me to stay... you promised..." said the sobbing Marco by himself.

 

 **Mario** :

Marco?

*Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on let's go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away~

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!~

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman.

 

**Marco:**

Go away, Mario!

 

**Mario:**

Okay, bye~

 

Mario left Marco's doorstep with disappointment, giving his friend some time to digest his thoughts. He knows that it wouldn't be easy for Marco to accept this, but he wishes that his friend would understand his reasons. He isn't sure if Marco will ever forgive him, but he will try his best to make up for it.

 

Marco didn't have his dinner that night, as he was too devastated by Mario's news. He was so upset at Mario that he couldn't sleep either. The tall boy spent the whole night tossing and turning on his bed. His tears burst out every hour as he still couldn't accept the harsh reality. This morning he just managed to eat a few bites of oats. He is still angry at Mario for leaving Dortmund. Every time he thinks about Mario, tears burst out from his eyes.

 

Mario doesn't want to give up yet. The next morning he comes back to Marco's doorstep. He notices that the shovel and pail are still left outside the door. It seems like Marco didn't leave his apartment since yesterday. The young man takes a deep breath and tries again.

 

*Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*

 

**Mario:**

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or kick some metal cans

I got some awesome fan letters

Will make you smile

Let’s post a wefie back!~

I miss you in the training

And your yellow shirt

And even the cycling rides!~

 

Willst du einen Schneemann bauen? [2]

 

**Marco:**

Leave me alone, Mario!

 

**Mario:**

Okay, bye~

 

Marco cries himself to sleep and wakes up in the middle of the night, hoping that it's just a bad dream. But tall guy realises it’s not just a dream and he cries again. The next day, he wakes up and feels slightly better. He didn’t cry and spends his time cleaning his room after breakfast. Mario, on the other hand, is still determined to recover his friendship with Marco. He will not give up until Marco forgives him. The younger guy comes back to Marco's doorstep again.

 

*knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*

 

**Mario:**

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or play some Fifa games

I wanna beat your previous score

And sing some Bieber songs there on the roof!

It gets a little boring

When you're not with me

And André is not in town~

 

*click*

 

The door opens. Marco sticks his head out from his room and stares at Mario.

 

"Sunny, you need singing lessons." he said.

 

Both guys burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Super - "great" in German  
> [2] Willst du einen Schneemann bauen? - "do you want to build a snowman" in German
> 
> The Frozen song definitely fits this pair. I love writing about Mario and Marco. Their innocence, Marco's sensitivity, and Mario's kind heart. 
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
